<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To find love by LesbianDragon_LD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357636">To find love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD'>LesbianDragon_LD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/F, Manuela's repressed sexuality, Vaginal Fingering, idk whatelse to tag this as, unrequited love (sort of)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:20:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Manuela insists she's unlovable, but Byleth loves her deeply.<br/>She just wishes she had a chance to show it to the songstress...until the day she gets her chance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Manuela Casagranda/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To find love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was just an excuse to write Byleth/Manuela smut but seriously...I need more Byleth/Manuela in my life. That and I have a Manuela agenda because she's one of my fave FE characters ngl. She's just awesome and we should have had a FByleth S-support because she can get paired endings with romantic undertones with both Dorothea and Edelgard. In conclusion I love  Manuela and life isn't fair...<br/>Also this was inspired by their supports, so it's kinda like it's set after the A support and the painful "if you were a man" quote, oof.</p><p>Anyway I still love edeleth but branching out a bit and stuff!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth watched as Manuela stabbed the training dummies away, each with more force than the last. One sword swing was so violent that it broke the dummy in half immediately, and Byleth almost jumped at Manuela’s enraged scream that followed it.</p><p>“You still don’t feel any better?” Byleth quietly asked, only for Manuela to groan.</p><p>Manuela took the head off of one of the dummies with a single swing, and as Byleth saw her destroy dummy after dummy, she knew she had to stop Manuela before there were no dummies left.</p><p>“You really should stop” Byleth tried calling her out, and Manuela destroyed one more before she turned back to Byleth.</p><p>She was sweating and her hair was a mess. And Byleth could see that tears were forming in her eyes, her face contorted in rage.</p><p>“I…I just don’t understand! Why can’t anyone love me? I don’t know what else to do!” Manuela cried out, her voice angrier and louder than it should’ve been…until she broke down, as she quietly whispered “I don’t want to be alone.”</p><p>As Manuela sniffed and tried to wipe her tears, Byleth stood beside her. She wanted to comfort Manuela, but she had no idea on what to do. Slowly, she lifted one hand to Manuela’s shoulder, and the simple touch was enough to make Manuela throw herself at Byleth, hugging her as she cried.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Byleth…I didn’t want you to see me like this. You’re my only friend I can rely on this much, and yet all I ever do is cry and whine and cause you trouble!” </p><p>Awkwardly, Byleth wrapped her arms around Manuela, trying to pat her back to comfort her as she tried to remain composed during their hug. Byleth wanted to pull her close, and kiss her, and wipe her tears away with sweet kisses…but she knew she couldn’t do that. She knew Manuela would never love her the same way. So Byleth merely hugged her back, assuring Manuela that she wasn’t a burden.</p><p>“I’ll be alone forever” Manuela cried out again, only for Byleth’s heart to break even more.</p><p>“That’s not true. You have me. I won’t leave you alone” Byleth let out, only for Manuela to pull away suddenly.</p><p>“You know that’s not what I meant!” Manuela spat, offended, “what happens after you leave? You’ll marry a good man and leave, as I stay behind all alone on my own, loveless!”</p><p>“I have no interest in men…” Byleth quietly let out, much to Manuela’s surprise.</p><p>“No interest in romance, have you? Lucky you” Manuela sighed, but was only even more surprised when Byleth shook her head, “is… that so? What then? Do tell.”</p><p>As a very curious Manuela insisted, Byleth started to regret ever opening her mouth. But Manuela wouldn’t let her leave until Byleth told her what she meant, and Byleth had never been one to lie. She sighed, and decided to just confess everything while hoping Manuela wouldn’t be disgusted or offended, or even start to hate her.</p><p>“There’s…a woman I care about. She’s the only one I’m interested in. But she will never accept me.”</p><p>Manuela was surprised and a bit dumbfounded at Byleth’s words, but she quickly composed herself.</p><p>“I didn’t think you were…well, there’s no shame in that, Byleth. I’m sure a lot of other young women or young men will be interested. My point that you’ll find someone and move on with your life while I don’t still remains” Manuela insisted.</p><p>But Byleth didn’t respond.<br/>
She merely avoided Manuela’s gaze, as her cheeks burned slightly red. And Manuela had the faintest idea as to what this was about.</p><p>“Who…who is she?” Manuela quietly asked, and as Byleth apologized, her suspicion was confirmed.</p><p>“I know you want a man but I…I think I’m in love with you” Byleth confessed, and Manuela couldn’t help covering her mouth with her hand, still shocked that her suspicion had indeed been confirmed.</p><p>“I’ll…I’ll leave now, if you don’t mind” Byleth quietly murmured before she walked away, and Manuela could do nothing but stay frozen in place as she watched Byleth leave, a million thoughts running through her mind.</p><p>But when she was finally able to call out for Byleth, Byleth was long gone.<br/>
She didn’t see Byleth for the rest of the day, but that didn’t mean things were any easier.<br/>
Manuela suddenly found herself thinking about Byleth more and more.<br/>
She replayed their interactions in her head, unable to focus on tasks at hand. Sometimes she recalled their encounter accurately, sometimes she imagined Byleth kissing her instead…and touching her…and taking her from behind and…<br/>
Well, she imagined things she wasn’t supposed to.<br/>
It wasn’t like Manuela didn’t like women, or that that fact was a particularly recent discovery to her. In reality she just hadn’t considered it much. All her life she had longed for a wealthy husband to start a family with and live comfortably for the rest of her life.<br/>
But Byleth loved her.<br/>
Byleth wanted her.<br/>
And it had been a long time since anyone had wanted her that way.<br/>
At night, after everyone had retired to their beds, Manuela couldn’t fight the urge to pay Byleth a visit. She made her way to Byleth’s room and knocked on her door. As Byleth answered and asked her what she needed, Manuela found herself at a loss for words.<br/>
Byleth had been surprised to see her, but she made no attempts to hide her sadness.<br/>
Manuela stood there, silently, as she wondered on how she could explain herself to Byleth. On what to tell Byleth, as she herself wasn’t entirely sure of what she wanted from her. Byleth cocked her head as she waited for Manuela to answer, growing concerned when the songstress stood silent and nervous. She was about to ask her if there was something wrong when she felt Manuela close the distance between them with a single step forward, her lips clashing against Byleth’s as her arms wrapped Byleth in a tight embrace.<br/>
Byleth couldn’t even react from how dumbfounded she was.<br/>
When Manuela sensed that Byleth wasn’t responding, she quickly pulled away and apologized.<br/>
But she didn’t get too far into her apology, as once Byleth regained her composure, she threw herself at Manuela, getting on the tip of her toes to kiss the taller woman.<br/>
They didn’t exchange any words as they kissed and their hands hastily explored each other, but somehow Byleth found herself being thrown on the bed, with Manuela climbing on top of her. As Manuela took a brief second to look at the woman underneath her, she was overcome with desire. Byleth was beautiful, with her flushed face and her cute blue eyes that stared back at Manuela intently. Byleth’s lips, slightly parted, begged to be kissed again, as Byleth’s hands found their way up Manuela’s arms to pull her closer.<br/>
As Manuela leaned in to kiss Byleth, she felt arousal and hunger.<br/>
She needed Byleth.<br/>
She needed to take Byleth, claim Byleth as her own, and beg Byleth to do the same to her. If there was a time when Manuela begged for the attention of handsome men, now she craved none but Byleth’s. She didn’t even remember the last time she lusted after someone who seemed to lust after her the exact same way.<br/>
It was as if she had finally understood the feelings described on those opera shows and songs about fiery passion. About not just wanting someone, but needing to have them.<br/>
Of the very few women and out of all the men she had been with, this felt like a first in so many ways.<br/>
She kissed Byleth. A bit rough, and somewhat possessive. The fact that Byleth moaned into her mouth ever so sweetly certainly didn’t help to ease her desire.<br/>
But as she focused on kissing Byleth over and over again, Manuela felt Byleth’s hands reach for her breasts. Just like that, as she felt Byleth fondle her and trying to slip her hands inside her cleavage, it was Manuela’s turn to make noise.<br/>
Byleth merely smirked as Manuela failed to suppress a desperate cry, and she took the opportunity to roll them over in the bed, so that she was the one topping Manuela instead. Byleth wasted no time in pulling down Manuela’s dress to uncover her breasts, and dipping down to give them attention as she left kisses and love marks on each mound. Manuela sighed in pleasure, as it had been a long time since anyone had treated her this well before. She threw her head back as Byleth pulled away, moving downwards to lift up Manuela’s dress and pull down Manuela’s undergarments, before her tongue darted out to lick Manuela’s folds.<br/>
Manuela instinctively pulled Byleth closer to her sex, her hands darting out to rest atop Byleth’s head as she begged Byleth to go deeper. Byleth complied, her hands grabbing Manuela’s thighs as her tongue pushed inside Manuela.<br/>
Byleth ate her out with passion, a sort of passion that Manuela hadn’t felt in a very long time. She couldn’t even remember the last person who went down on her, and she surely couldn’t remember the last person who made her lose her mind in pure bliss like Byleth was, be it using tongues, fingers or members. Byleth paid attention to every spot that made Manuela sing in pleasure, and she ate her out like she lived to see Manuela happy.<br/>
It was simply amazing.<br/>
Manuela came on Byleth’s mouth, and she thought that would be the end of it. Yet somehow she was wrong.<br/>
Byleth pulled away, a trail of Manuela’s wetness dripping from her mouth. And as Manuela tried to recover her breath, the waves of pleasure from her orgasm still running through her body, Byleth pushed two fingers inside her.<br/>
Manuela cried out in surprise at the sudden penetration, but Byleth ignored her as she kissed and bit Manuela’s thighs, her fingers pumping in and out of the older woman like Byleth’s life depended on it. She twisted her fingers inside Manuela’s very wet sex, taking them in and out of her until Manuela had another orgasm. And another. And another.<br/>
Byleth stopped once the poor songstress could take no more, as the older woman slumped on the bed completely spent. Byleth was incredibly wet and needing attention, but she settled for lying beside Manuela for the time being.<br/>
Byleth snuggled up with Manuela, embracing her as they locked eyes. But it only lasted a second before they both avoided each other’s gaze. Still, none of them pulled away from the other.<br/>
For an awkward moment none of them said anything, as they laid there embraced.<br/>
Manuela was the first one to speak;</p><p>“That was…that was really good” Manuela cleared her throat, her cheeks burning red, “I don’t even remember the last time being bedded felt this nice.”</p><p>Byleth hummed slightly. But her pride and joy was short lived, as something occurred to her.</p><p>“Manuela” Byleth quietly called out, “was this a one night stand? Are you going to walk out on me since I'm not the husband you're looking for?”</p><p>As Byleth looked back at her, sadness in her features, Manuela couldn’t help a gentle smile.<br/>
Manuela then stroked Byleth’s hair, showering Byleth’s face with kisses as she spoke;</p><p>“I’d never do something like that to anyone…you know I’d be the last person to do that, after what has been done to me” Manuela quietly murmured in between kisses, “I came to you because…well, I suppose that’s what my heart wanted. I don’t know if I’m ready for marriage yet but I would like to remain by your side and try a relationship, Byleth. If you’d have a messy handful like me.”</p><p>Byleth couldn’t help laughing whole-heartedly, unable to contain her happiness as she hugged Manuela tight. And Manuela couldn’t help a laugh of her own, her happiness mirroring Byleth’s as Byleth chanted “yes!” over and over.</p><p>They kissed yet again, and as Manuela’s hand reached under Byleth’s shorts, ghosting over her wet sex before slipping inside her, Manuela wondered if this happy feeling was finally the true love she had longed for.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>